Su salvación
by Jenn Villa
Summary: Draco necesitaba urgentemente de alguien que le salvara de su miseria personal. Pero él no lo sabía, no sabía lo que su corazón pedía a gritos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria por la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**I**

* * *

—Camina, asqueroso mortífago. —gruñó el auror Robards mientras empujaba con fuerza el débil cuerpo del reciente ex presidiario de Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy.

El único sobreviviente de la que anteriormente fuera una de las familias más adineradas y prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico, aquella familia que cayó en desgracia por seguir los deseos perniciosos de El que no debe ser nombrado, aquel mago oscuro que sembró el terror y regó con sangre todo lo que hizo. El mismo que fue derrotado por Harry Potter.

— ¡Muévete, basura! —Robards le empujó con mayor fuerza haciendo que el consumido cuerpo de Draco se tambaleara peligrosamente— Definitivamente no entiendo cómo es que tú, de entre todas las personas, puedas ahora estar fuera de Azkaban.

Draco sólo se concentraba en seguir caminando cuidadosamente para no tropezarse. Su debilidad se lo hacía muy difícil, pero él no le daría el gusto al apestoso auror de verle en el suelo.

Aún quedaba un poco de Malfoy en él.

—Es que me parece increíble —seguía rumiando Robards—. No entiendo cómo alguien pudo testificar a tu favor. Eres un maldito cabrón con suerte ¿eh, Malfoy? Saliste en menos de dos años de la que debía ser tu casa por el resto de tu vida.

El Auror hizo una pausa mientras abría una de las compuertas del pasadizo subterráneo de Azkaban, sujetando con brutalidad el brazo de Draco, haciéndole fruncir el ceño por el dolor.

Pasaron a una luminosa sala donde otro Auror preparaba un traslador -una llave común- para proceder el traslado de Draco hacia el Ministerio.

—Así que el pequeño Malfoy se salió con la suya ¿no? Siempre he dicho que la justicia es algo muy cuestionable aquí. Robards, pásame el informe.

Al parecer, ese Auror era alguien superior en rango ya que Robards se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

Draco centró su mirada en un punto indefinido en la pared mientras trataba de ignorar la molestia en sus piernas. Ese dolor punzante que amenazaba con hacerle caer de rodillas e implorar por algo de alivio.

—Jefe, yo creo que ya estamos listos para partir. —dijo Robards con cautela.

—Tú te quedas, yo mismo llevaré a Malfoy al Departamento de Aurores. Necesito realizar el informe allí mismo y hacer que el rubito se comprometa a portarse bien de ahora en adelante.

Draco ignoró el apelativo.

— ¿Puedes creer que sólo le impondrán un compromiso firmado para que no utilice magia oscura en su vida, Robards?

Robards iba a contestar pero el Jefe siguió:

—Además de que sólo le revisarán la varita en un período de 6 meses. Es increíble.

Draco no sabía nada de las condiciones de su libertad y estaba francamente impresionado.

—Así que hoy es tu día de suerte, rubito. Pero no creas que no tendré un ojo puesto en ti. Me encargaré de vigilar todo lo que haces, y el más mínimo error, óyeme bien, el más mínimo... Y serás un bonito rubito condenado de por vida al hotel cinco estrellas que te mereces.

Draco tuvo la osadía de levantar una ceja con desdén y el Jefe Auror le miró con suspicacia.

—Jefe...

—Encárgate de todo aquí, Robards. —y diciendo esto, sujetó firmemente del brazo a Draco y desaparecieron juntos cuando los dos hubieron tocado la llave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria por la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**II**

* * *

La luz natural en las instalaciones del Ministerio parecía ser más brillante que en las oficinas de Azkaban... y Azkaban propiamente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se obligó a caminar a la par con el Jefe Auror para no dar más espectáculo del que estaba dando. Aunque hoy parecía ser un día en que poca gente estuviera rondando por el Ministerio, algunos magos y brujas estaban apareciendo por diferentes pasillos y chimeneas y observaban a Draco con mal disimulado desprecio.

Esas miradas no afectaban en nada a Draco, ya no.

Recién condenado a Azkaban, con un juicio por demás injusto donde no habían estipulado tiempo de condena alegando que había cosas más apremiantes que preocuparse por el destino de un mortífago, Draco había estado al borde de la desesperación y la locura pues no sabía cómo lidiar con las burlas y maltratos de los demás... Había pensado que no podía soportarlo.

Pero ahora, se sorprendía de la entereza que había sabido conservar a base de mucho esfuerzo y soledad. A base de convencerse de que él no era la clase de persona que los demás pregonaban y acusaban. Él no era un asesino ni torturador. Él sólo había sido una víctima más; una que había estado en el lado equivocado. Una que cuando quiso dar marcha atrás, no pudo, por conservar su vida y la de los suyos.

Pero de poco había servido entonces... Sólo él había sobrevivido...

Y ahora también iba a perder la seguridad que le habían brindado las cuatro paredes en su celda. Era irónico y absurdo pensarlo, sí. Pero allí en esa fría y pequeña celda había estado a salvo de miradas acusadoras y recriminatorias, de aseveraciones venenosas y de apelativos incriminatorios. Estaba al desnudo y al descubierto ahora... Y solo.

Draco al parecer había estado muy perdido en sus pensamientos pues no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban en una pequeña oficina cómodamente amoblada y con colores cálidos contrastando significativamente con lo que se había acostumbrado casi un año.

Era muy extraño que eso le infundiera un poco de paz y sosiego.

—Bueno. Se supone que ahora tendré que hacerte firmar un estúpido papel donde te comprometes de ahora en adelante a ser un chico bueno, so pena de volver a las comodidades de Azkaban.

El Jefe Auror caminó perezosamente alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en la silla alta que precedía a este.

—Dime... ¿En qué piensas ocuparte ahora, pequeño mortífago? Quizás considerarías ser un conserje en algún sitio de mala muerte o... Oh sí, he escuchado de algunos jovencitos que aprovechan sus buenas cualidades físicas para-

—Buenas tardes.

La voz tan terriblemente familiar hizo que Draco prestara nuevamente atención a su presente y se girará rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Potter.

Eso no podía estar pasando; Draco no se creía con fuerzas para fingir serenidad e indiferencia ante Potter... Especialmente ante él.

El único que había sido capaz de aferrarlo a la tierra con sus persecuciones y vigilancia. El único que había logrado sembrar algo de esperanza en el desesperado corazón de Draco en sexto año.

Esa esperanza que significaba saberse importante para alguien... aunque de alguna manera retorcida debido a la obsesión que había tenido el Gryffindor con atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Eso hacía un mundo de diferencia con la horripilante importancia que él tenía en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso y sus propios padres.

—Ah... señor Potter. Pase, por favor, ya tenemos casi todo... listo.

Potter por fin fijó su mirada en Draco y esa repugnancia que Draco esperaba en sus ojos, no apareció. Y eso le sorprendió.

—Malfoy. —saludó él con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Draco no respondió el saludo. Y si hubiera querido hacerlo, no hubiera podido. Su voz había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo... En buena parte por la desesperación de los primeros días en Azkaban.

—Deberías ser más cordial con quien sacó tu culo de prisión, rubito. Ah, pero que digo... ¿Ustedes los mortífagos si saben de agradecimiento?

Draco ignoró el insulto y sólo prestó atención a lo otro.

¿Fue Potter quien testificó a su favor? ¿A él le debía su libertad?

Oh... Su vida se encargaba de mostrarle cada día lo muy cabrona que podía ser.

—Le agradecería que dejara sus insultos y pullas para otro momento, Jefe Johnson. Le recuerdo que habíamos acordado que-

—Ya, ya, lo recuerdo muy bien señor Potter. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. A fin de cuentas, esta es la última vez que nos veremos ¿no, Malfoy? A menos que vuelvas a tus andanzas.

—Johnson. —la voz de Potter era amenazante y baja. Draco sintió un breve cosquilleo reconfortante.

Johnson puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró olímpicamente la amenaza en la expresión corporal de Potter.

Moviendo su varita, hizo aparecer un pergamino con una pluma.

—No hay necesidad de que leas, Malfoy. En realidad no deberías tener-

—Johnson, por favor haga lo que tiene que hacer para que esto termine de inmediato. —advirtió Potter.

El Auror suspiró audiblemente y firmó sin cuidado el pergamino para luego acomodarlo en dirección a Draco.

—Firma, Malfoy —dijo Potter con voz neutra—. Yo ya me he encargado de verificar el contenido del pergamino.

¿Cuándo? Se preguntó Draco sin mucha curiosidad para luego inclinarse en el escritorio y firmar. Hacía mucho que no sostenía una pluma entre sus dedos... La sensación, casi tan nueva ahora, le traía recuerdos felices de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Luego de otras palabras cargadas de sutil veneno por parte del Auror y otras advertencias mezcladas con amenazas de Potter, Draco salió de la oficina y tras él Potter.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, Malfoy. Justo hoy empiezan mis vacaciones de la Academia de Medimagia... Así que podemos irnos sin ningún problema.

¿De qué estaba hablando Potter?

Draco se permitió obsequiarle una mirada llena de desdén y siguió adelante sin mirar atrás. Tenía que empezar de nuevo, y no había tiempo para tonterías.

Pero se le olvidaba que la vida era una jodida cabrona con él.

Potter le alcanzó y sujetó su brazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

— ¡Merlín Malfoy! Qué delgado estás... En fin, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Te dije que nos vamos. De viaje, específicamente.

Draco le frunció el ceño y trató de transmitirle con la mirada, lo estúpido que le parecía todo eso. En especial, el mismo Potter.

—Pues sí, te vas conmigo —dijo Potter, tercamente—. De alguna manera me lo debes.

Draco hizo un ruido con su garganta, un ruido despectivo.

—Me importa bien poco lo que quieras o no, Malfoy. Hice una promesa a tu madre y voy a cumplirla.

Su madre...

La atención de Draco recayó completamente en Potter con avidez. ¿Qué promesa había hecho Potter?

—Voy a explicarte mejor cuando hayamos comido algo y cuando tú te hayas duchado un poco y... bueno, las cosas que consideres necesarias.

Draco ignoró el hecho de que seguramente para los cánones de aceptación de Potter, él no cumplía con las expectativas por su precaria presentación personal. Lo único que le importaba ahora era el asunto de su madre. Dejar que un recoveco de su corazón, aquel que pertenecía a ese pequeño niño rubio que dormía contento después de una canción de cuna de su madre, se reuniera con un último recuerdo de aquella mujer que a pesar de todo, amó a su hijo sin reservas.

Draco debía seguir a Potter y confiar en él; hacerlo antes de dejar todo atrás y empezar nuevamente.

Pero no contaba con que inmediatamente de haber comido algo decente después de tanto tiempo, y luego haber intentado regresar la imagen del antiguo Draco Malfoy, Potter se lo llevara casi a rastras por medio de varios Trasladores a Francia.

Definitivamente, la vida era una perra cabrona.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, a menos de que se especifique lo contrario. No hay retribución monetaria por la realización y publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**III**

* * *

**Tres años después...**

Draco despertó y sin abrir los ojos completamente, se estiró con satisfacción en la cama provocando un leve quejido en su compañero de vida.

_Harry..._

Aquel hombre con cabello revuelto y desastroso que había cambiado su vida y había logrado mostrarle una luz de esperanza en un tortuoso camino que Draco pretendía empezar.

Aquel hombre que lo enloquecía en todas las maneras posibles y que hacía que Draco sonriera feliz y agradecido con la vida cada que se encerraba en sus pensamientos.

Draco sonrió ahora, como hacía a menudo en estos tres años. Estiró su brazo y acarició lentamente la hermosa y varonil cara de su Harry. Reconociendo con las yemas de sus dedos los rasgos tan queridos... Diciéndose una vez más que todo era real, que Harry Potter era suyo... Su ángel y ancla.

Harry abrió un ojo y luego bostezó sonoramente con la misma extravagancia que le caracterizaba. Draco sonrió de nuevo sin poder detenerse.

—Buenos días Draco.

Draco se acercó al cuerpo caliente de Harry y le besó ambas mejillas, apartándose rápidamente antes de que Harry besara su boca. Draco estiró su brazo por encima del tonificado cuerpo de su novio y alcanzó su varita para hacer un pequeño encantamiento refrescante en la boca semi-abierta por la indignación de Harry. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo en la suya propia.

— ¿Es en serio Draco? —preguntó Harry entrecerrando sus preciosos ojos verdes— ¿Te vas a poner de pijo desde la mañana?

Draco sonrió con inocencia y ahora sí, besó a Harry en la boca con profundidad y lentitud, pasando levemente su mano por el costado de Harry provocando un leve estremecimiento.

Harry le correspondió con entusiasmo y acarició con una mano el sedoso cabello de Draco, recordándole así uno de los momentos que Draco guardaría celosamente en su corazón el resto de su vida.

Un Draco destruido y ausente después de visitar la tumba de su madre en un pequeño cementerio en una de las hermosas Villas en Francia. Nunca había podido averiguar el paradero de sus padres después de muertos, y allí después de tantos meses llenos de preguntas internas y casi asfixiantes, Draco al frente de la tumba de Narcissa Malfoy, se sintió vacío. La mano en su cabeza lo sacó de sus cavilaciones... Los ojos verdes y comprensivos de Harry Potter le observaban, dándole una pequeña sensación de calor en su pecho. Pero duró poco y Draco se derrumbó y lloró en los brazos del que fuera su némesis en Hogwarts. De aquel que en ese momento le mostraba que aún quedaba alguien que quisiera reconocerle como ser humano, y no como un mortífago caído en desgracia.

Draco no pudo evitar ahora, en medio del beso, estremecerse un poco con los recuerdos de ese tiempo en que él estuvo roto y fue armado nuevamente de pies a cabeza por la sonrisa gentil y las cálidas palabras de Harry. Quien proponiéndose ser su amigo, logró que Draco empezara a brillar con un suave esplendor por saberse comprendido y apoyado por alguien tan bondadoso como Harry.

Harry quien le hizo ver la cara buena de la vida y le ayudó en todo; curándole física y mentalmente para empezar de cero de manera correcta. Ese hombre obstinado que le hizo brillar como una supernova cuando al fin Draco comprendió el alcance de sus sentimientos por el Gryffindor, y cómo este le correspondía de igual manera.

Harry se separó de Draco y le miró con atención.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Aún tienes molestias en la garganta? Ya sabía yo que no tenías que trabajar en ese laboratorio con este clima. No, pero tú no haces caso y vas y te metes a esos calderos con la gripe tan terrible que tienes.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco e intentó reiniciar el delicioso beso. Pero Harry no dio tregua.

—Ah y ya sé lo que piensas... _Es sólo una gripe por el invierno, Harry, además, ya estoy restableciéndome poco a poco y ya verás que pronto estaré como nuevo_ —Harry estaba imitando la voz de Draco a la perfección, el muy cabrón—. ¿Pero sabes qué te digo yo, como el Medimago que soy?

Draco escondió la cara entre sus manos y bufó con exasperación.

—Yo te digo que no —Harry continuó—, aún no estás en condiciones de ir a trabajar. Tienes que seguir cuidándote y tomando las pociones que te receté y que oh sorpresa, tú mismo mejoraste como todas las demás pociones medicinales para que tuvieran mejor efecto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para dormir y no escuchar más regaños de Harry Mamá Potter. Merlín, Draco sólo quería un novio guapo y sexy...

Aunque no se iba a cansar nunca de que Harry cuidara de él. Y tampoco iba a decirle que aún al día de hoy, recordaba sus días en Azkaban, y sus días bajo el yugo de un mago psicópata. Prefería que pensara que por ejemplo ahora, ese hubiera sido un quejido por la gripe que le venía arruinando los días últimamente... Principalmente cuando quería estar todo el día bajo las sábanas junto a su novio.

—Puedo hacer algo por ti, si me prometes que dejarás de ir a tu laboratorio en estos días. —dijo Harry con voz insinuante detrás suyo.

—Harry...

—Ya sabes. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien. Y no quiero verte enfermo así que si evitamos ir a partes como esas, y más bien nos quedamos en casa cuidándonos como debemos, todo volverá a la normalidad en poco tiempo. ¿No crees?

— ¿Y por qué hablas en plural?

—Oh bueno, no sé... Supongo que en la clínica pueden prescindir de mí por unos días. Puedo ser tu Medimago personal —Harry cargó con intención sus palabras al llevar lentamente su mano por la entrepierna semi-interesada de Draco—, y aliviar tus horas de ocio.

Cabrón. Eso era Harry Potter, un cabrón desalmado que chantajeaba con sexo a un pocionista en pleno apogeo.

—Pues ya te digo yo que no. En estos días he estado perfeccionando una poción que contrarresta los estornudos con chispas de la Viruela de Dragón —dijo Draco tratando de ignorar esa traviesa mano que acunaba ahora sus testículos—. No vas a interrumpir mi trabajo.

Harry silbó con desilusión pero no apartó la mano. Antes bien, incrementó sus caricias y las llevó a otro nivel, pasando su pulgar por el glande húmedo y necesitado del pobre miembro de Draco.

—Bueno... Al menos lo intenté.

—Harry...

—Pero quiero que quede en constancia que te lo advertí. —dijo Harry cerrando la mano alrededor del tronco y subiendo y bajando lentamente pero con firmeza.

Draco gimió bajito y empezó a empujar contra la mano de su novio para buscar un poco de alivio. No era justo, de verdad que no.

—Harry, no puedes... hacerme esto. —suspiró.

— ¿El qué? Creo que he sido comprensivo y he puesto en primer lugar tu necesidad de acabar con una poción ¿no? —las caricias eran más rápidas ahora y Draco se estaba derritiendo— Después de todo, tu trabajo es más importante que tu salud y el estar con tu novio quien quiere cuidarte en casa. De verdad que me ha quedado claro.

Draco no creía aguantar más.

—Harry por favor...

Harry no respondió y mordió el hombro de Draco, moviendo con más fuerza su mano y pegándose a él lo más posible para que notara su erección.

— ¡Al carajo todo! —casi gritó Draco quien en un ágil movimiento -del cual seguiría sorprendiéndose más tarde-, se movió en la cama logrando quedar encima de Harry.

Procedió sin tardanza y delicadeza a retirar los bóxer de Harry mientras el moreno se afanaba con los suyos también. Ambos eran fuego en ese momento y tendría que pasar un buen rato para que se calmara y apagara.

Ya completamente desnudos, las caricias, besos y mordidas no se hicieron esperar dando paso a esa pasión desaforada que quemaba y hacía que los cuerpos, almas y corazones de Draco y Harry se fundieran en uno solo.

Las caricias aumentaron; las fricciones entre ambos cuerpos anhelantes se hicieron insoportables hasta el punto de que la excitación no dejaba cabida para otro pensamiento lúcido.

Draco preparó a Harry a conciencia; dilatando esa pequeña y apetitosa entrada rosa, masajeando alternativamente las piernas y el miembro ansioso de su novio para que la molestia inicial de sus dedos en ese interior caliente y apretado, se vieran opacadas por su toque.

Y el primer empuje de Draco en Harry fue glorioso, como siempre lo había sido. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contenerse para no terminar con aquella dulce agonía que le embriagaba cada que penetraba a Harry. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo caliente de su novio y le besó con fiereza y profundidad siendo correspondido de igual manera por un Harry más que deseoso y ansioso.

Pero el auto-control tenía su límite, Draco empujó y empezó a embestir certeramente, moviéndose para encontrar el ángulo perfecto que llevaría a Harry al cielo.

El sudor en sus cuerpos formaba una fina capa brillante, que contrastaba casi mágicamente con la luz del sol que entraba por su pequeña casita en Francia.

Todo era perfecto, Draco no podía pedir más. Levantando las piernas de Harry y poniéndolas en sus hombros, embistió con más fuerza sin dejar de mirar al hombre que amaba, gimiendo audiblemente por las sensaciones tan avasallantes y por lo lleno de vida que se sentía.

Harry se corrió primero, con la ayuda de la fricción que se creaba entre el abdomen de Draco y su miembro. Los músculos en su ano se contrajeron y provocaron que Draco se dejara ir, llenando a Harry con su semen.

Se quedaron unidos por más tiempo, mientras Draco descansaba su peso en Harry y este le abrazaba fuertemente. Los jadeos eran más controlados y la respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

—Supongo que ya te he convencido ¿no? —Harry dijo con voz seca producto de los gemidos que habían salido sin control de su garganta.

Draco salió de él y rodó a su lado de la cama para luego fulminar con la mirada a Harry.

—Cabrón.

Harry rio a carcajadas y atrajo en un abrazo apretado el cuerpo de Draco. Besándole la frente con suavidad, suspiró contento.

—Te amo, Draco. —dijo fijando su mirada en los ojos de Draco.

_Te amo y haré lo que esté en mi alcance para que seas feliz y estés siempre a mi lado._ Significaba esa mirada.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Harry Potter. —dijo Draco devolviéndole la mirada.

_Te amo, y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por regalarte la misma luz y salvación que tú me brindaste sin reservas._

* * *

_**-fin-**_

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
